LOVESICK
by Cho Ji-hyun
Summary: Sebuah kisah singkat tentang sebuah keputus asaan. [B.A.P Yongguk & Secret Jieun's Fict]
1. SONG JIEUN

LOVESICK

**PART 1 : JIEUN'S SIDE**

~* Author pov *~

Malam mulai menyapa, menghantarkan kemilau agung sang mentari kembali ke dalam dekap erat lembayung alam. Pelan tapi pasti semburat jingga kemerahan sang cakrawala berangsur sirna, terganti oleh kelam mencekam sang malam. Seakan hendak menipiskan gurat muram sang peradaban, satu demi satu lampu-lampu neon serta lampu-lampu taman mengerjap, membiaskan lentera samar, sesamar kelip bintang diatas sana.

"_Ya_! _Agassi_, _neo mwo haneunggeo-ya jigeum_? Apa kau tahu jika kau sangat mengganggu? Ini sudah malam, tidak bisakah kau pulang?" sosok wanita paruh baya tampak berkacak pinggang, menahan amarah yang membuncah mendapati sesosok gadis yang tak beranjak dari dalam kedai makan kecilnya entah sejak berapa jam yang lalu. Tidak masalah jika gadis itu memesan sesuatu selain air mineral, _hell_... gadis itu bahkan tidak memesan apapun selain gelas karton kecil berisi air mineral sejak kedatangannya petang tadi.

"_Ajumma_... _igeo agassi nae chingue-yo_. Maaf jika mengganggumu, tolong dua mangkuk _samgyetang_." wanita paruh baya tadi hampir saja kembali mengumpat sebelum suara lembut bagaikan seutas kain sutra milik seorang pria muda menyela umpatan kedua belah bibirnya.

"_Aissh jinjja_... anak muda zaman sekarang benar-benar." wanita dengan apron merah menyala yang melapisi _sweater_ kumal tebal yang ia kenakan bergumam sembari berbalik menjauhi meja yang ditempati sesosok gadis bermasalah itu. Sesosok gadis yang bahkan tak tampak terganggu sama sekali.

"... Jieun _noona_, _neo mwo hae_? Mengapa melamun begitu?" pria muda dengan mantel coklat gelap itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dihadapan si gadis dan mengusap lembut telapak tangan si gadis yang terasa begitu kasar dan kering.

"Oh?! Ahh... Youngjae-_a_, _nan kapjagy_." si pria muda yang disapa Youngjae tersenyum tipis membalas gurat terkejut yang begitu kontras menghias paras ayu milik si gadis.

"Apa yang _noona_ lakukan disini sejak petang tadi, _eo_? Heejoo menyuruhku datang kemari karena kau menghilang tiba-tiba. _Neo wae keurae-yo noona_?" Youngjae meletakkan _hotpack_ ke dalam geratan telapak tangan si gadis membiarkan gadis bersurai coklat itu –Song Jieun- merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar melalui _hotpack_ persegi tersebut.

"Guk_ie oppa_. Dia tidak datang minggu lalu, kurasa ia hanya lupa dengan janji temu kami seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tidak ada salahnya bukan, jika aku menunggu?" Jieun terkekeh membawa senyum tipis yang menghias paras tampan Youngjae menguap, berganti dengan senyum miris dan lontaran tatapan iba yang terasa menusuk.

"_Noona_, Guk_ie hyeong_... Guk_ie hyeong_... Guk_ie hyeong eopseo-yo_." Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan karena ia iba melihat gadis jelita didepannya, ia hanya... ia hanya... hanya takut air matanya sendiri yang merembes.

"_Musun suriya_? Jangan bercanda, Guk_ie oppa_ akan kembali. Ia hanya lupa janji temu kami seperti biasanya. Kami akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan, kau jangan bercanda Yoo Youngjae!" Jieun menjerit tertahan, kepala gadis itu terus saja menggeleng, bergerak liar seakan hendak menghapus suratan tuhan yang telah kepalang terukir.

"_Noona_! Apa kau kira Guk_ie hyeong_ akan kembali jika kau seperti ini? Tidak bisakah kau relakan dia?" berusaha menyalurkan emosi yang bergemul memenuhi pikirannya, Youngjae mengepalkan tanggannya erat. Pria muda itu bahkan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan gejolak yang ingin segera ia lontarkan tanpa sisa.

"_Annie_, Guk_ie oppa_... Guk_ie oppa_... Yongguk _oppa_ masih ada Yoo Youngjae! Dia hanya melupakan janji temu kami, ingat itu!" Jieun menengadahkan paras ayunya, melemparkan tatapan tajam yang lekat akan gurat tersiksa ke arah Youngjae sebelum meraih tasnya dan berderap keluar dari kedai makan mungil tempatnya menghabiskan petang hari itu.

"_Noona_!"

Bersama dengan derap langkah kaki Jieun yang terkesan terburu, setetes bulir air mata perlahan membobol pertahanan seorang Yoo Youngjae. Pria muda itu menghembuskan napasnya panjang sebelum menarik surai hitamnya kuat-kuat. Ingin rasanya pria itu menjerit seperti wanita atau memukul sesuatu hingga kehilangan bentuk aslinya, tapi... ia tidak bisa.

"_Noona_, apa kau kira Yongguk _hyeong_ ingin meninggalkanmu? Tidak, _noona_."

_Bagai setangkai mawar yang kehilangan aroma semerbaknya, apa dirimu akan membiarkanku kehilangan semerbakku? Yongguk-a kau... kau jahat!_

_**~ Song Jieun ~**_

**To Be Continued...**


	2. BANG YONGGUK

LOVESICK

**PART 2 : YONGGUK'S SIDE**

~* Author pov *~

Petang mulai menyapa, memaksa sang mentari 'tuk berarak bersama gumpalan sang awan melangkah sejengkal demi sejengkal menuju ufuk si barat. Semburat jingga kemerahan sang cakrawala yang tampak begitu indah seakan hendak menghasut tiap pasang mata yang melihatnya 'tuk menyunggingkan seulas senyum indah menghiasi wajah masing-masing.

Menolak 'tuk membalas senyum indah yang dilontarkan sang cakrawala untuk dirinya dan jutaan umat manusia lainnya, sesosok pria muda dengan seragam bangsal rumah sakit yang khas tampak duduk termangu dalam diam tanpa niatan 'tuk sekadar menutup tirai jendela kamar rawat inap yang ia tinggali sendirian.

Kelima jemari tangan kanan pria muda itu tampak menggenggam erat-erat pena hitam yang mengacung, bagai pertanda pena hitam itu-lah yang mengguratkan seretetan kata pada kertas _post-it_ kuning dihadapan si pemuda. Sesekali, pria muda dengan _beanie hat_ hitam yang menutup puncak kepala polosnya itu, mengerjapkan sepasang matanya, menghalau kemilau sinar sang mentari.

Dengan langkah tertatih sambil bertumpu pada dinding putih bersih yang telah dipenuhi kertas-kertas _post-it_ yang direkatkan, pemuda itu beranjak dari ranjangnya menghampiri jendela besar di kamar itu dan menarik tirai tebalnya hingga menutup tiap sudut si jendela.

"_Hyeong_, kenapa kau tutup? Bukankah petang terlalu indah untuk kau hiraukan?" si pria muda tadi menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, menatap lekat-lekat sesosok pemuda lain yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum manis yang merekah.

"Aku tidak pernah menghiraukan sang petang, Youngjae-_a_. Hanya saja, petang masih mengingatkanku padanya." pemuda yang disapa Youngjae, meraih lengan si pria berseragam rumah sakit itu sebelum melingkarkannya di bahunya sendiri dan memapah si pria kembali ke ranjang.

"Bisa kau membiarkanku berjalan sendiri? Kau membuatku tampak seperti orang sakit yang menyedihkan, bodoh!" si pemuda berseragam rumah sakit, Bang Yongguk terkekeh seraya membiarkan Youngjae menarik selimut hingga menutup separuh tubuhnya. Tenaga yang ia miliki tidak cukup kuat untuk berdebat dengan Youngjae hanya karena masalah sepele semacam, siapa yang harus menarik selimut.

"Ada apa _hyeong_ memanggilku kemari? Kau bahkan tega mengusir Yongnam _hyeong_." Youngjae menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bangku samping ranjang Yongguk sembari menatap tubuh sahabat sekaligus kakak terbaiknya itu yang tampak tak setegap dulu.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Jieun_ie_?" napas Youngjae seakan tercekat mendengar nama seorang gadis yang ia tahu begitu berharga bagi seorang Bang Yongguk. Begitu berharga hingga ia yakin jika Yongguk ditawari berkopor-kopor uang sekali pun, pria itu tidak akan bersedia menukarkan gadis bernama Jieun itu.

"... belum. Aku sedang sibuk dengan proyek baru, bahkan aku belum sempat berjumpa dengan Heejoo." Youngjae mengalihkan pandang dari paras Yongguk, ia tidak akan sanggup menatap sepasang mata elang yang tetap menusuk walau si pemilik tengah terbaring sakit sekali pun.

"Youngjae-_a_... jika kau... bertemu... Jieun_ie_..."

Youngjae sontak menengadah mendengar suara berat kakak tersayangnya itu mulai terbata. Sepasang mata bulat Youngjae yang berpendar tenang dalam sekejap berangsur panik mendapati tubuh kurus Yongguk yang mulai bergetar tak beraturan.

"_Keumanhae hyeong_... berhenti bicara! Akan kupanggilkan dokter, kau diam jangan berani bicara, _arra_?" Youngjae berujar panik, sepasang mata bulatnya makin gencar berpendar panik tatkala tangan lemah Yongguk menahan gerakkannya menekan tombol pemanggil dokter.

"Ja-jangan panggil dulu... jika kau panggil dokter... dokter sialan itu akan memasukkan obat penenang... ke... ke dalam tu-tubuhku. Ak-aku ingin... ingin bicara pa-padamu... se-sebentar... sebentar saja." Youngjae menghembuskan napas panjang, khawatir serta iba di saat yang bersamaan.

"... _malhaebwa_ ( **tell me** ) ."

"Jika kau bertemu Jieun_ie_... atau kedua orang tua-ku... tolong jangan beritahu keadaanku pada siapa pun. Aku ingin menjadi Bang Yongguk yang baru dengan ingatan yang baru pula... dan jika aku pergi... berikan ini pada Yongnam _hyeong_, Natasha _noona_, Jieun_ie_ dan kau sendiri." Youngjae menatap nanar empat buah amplop yang diulurkan tangan bergetar Yongguk.

"_Hyeong_, jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau kuat, kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana." Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya brutal. Setitik air mata tampak siap menganak sungai di pipi Youngjae tatkala sepasang matanya menangkap seulas senyum tipis yang susah payah diukir Yongguk.

"Tiap manusia yang lahir akan kembali ke dalam dekap tuhannya, Youngjae-_a_. Ah... satu lagi pesanku, jangan pernah kau ungkit tentangku di depan Jieun, dan tekankan pada gadis itu jika aku meninggal bukan...-"

"_Neo micheosseo_ ( **are you crazy** ) ? Kau ingin aku berbohong?" Youngjae berujar lamat-lamat. Apa dirinya akan tega menyembunyikan kenyataan di depan kekasih kakaknya sendiri?

"_Jebal_ ( **please** ) ... aku... ak-aku...-"

"_Hyeong_!"

Lampu hijau pertanda operasi tengah berlangsung masih menyala. Dengan napas terburu, Youngjae menghampiri sosok pria yang begitu serupa dengan Yongguk, Bang Yongnam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Yongguk? Kau mencabut _post-it_ yang sudah ia rekatkan?" Yongnam menatap heran ke arah beberapa lembar kertas yang berada dalam genggaman erat Youngjae.

Tak menggubris pertanyaan Yongnam, Youngjae menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya berniat menghantarkan do'a untuk sahabat dan kakak terbaiknya di dalam sana.

'_Hyeong_... apa kau yakin ingin melupakan Jieun _noona_? Kau yakin bisa?'

_Aku bukan ingin menghapus semerbak aromamu, aku hanya ingin kau sadar bahwa aku tak sepadan dengan dirimu. Maafkan aku yang begitu bodoh, tapi aku mencintaimu..._

_**~Bang Yongguk~**_

**-The End-**


End file.
